Doug Fanning
Summary (Present) "…You know a woman named Charlotte Graves?" "Never heard of her. What the hell are you going to do with all that space, anyway?" "I don't know," Doug said. "Make a killing maybe?" (65) Doug is a wealthy investment banker who is responsible for the Union Atlantic company’s expansion. He has an arrogant sense of self and seems to have little regard for others – especially women. It is possible that this is a result of the time he has spent in the army, including the incident that he was involved in during that time, in which he killed innocent civilians. Doug’s arrogance is clearly shown when he has a large mansion built over Charlotte Grave’s father’s property, even though he does not need all that space for himself. He is simply doing this for the reputation and others’ envy; the size of his home being a means of showing off his wealth to others. Doug tends to keep people at an arm’s length due to previous experiences, and is unable to develop emotional relationships with others. However, this ability to keep feelings separated from business endeavors makes him a valuable employee because he is willing to participate in illegal acts that will facilitate monetary gain for the company. Doug also tends to use his good looks to climb the financial ladder as well as take advantage of other people and likewise people use him. For example, since Doug knows that he is attractive, he uses allure to have sexual affairs with women (like his secretary) and in turn, his boss (Jeffrey Holland) uses him to increase Union Atlantic’s earnings. Pre-Banking Life "Then, just as he grabbed on to a bit of excitement, to the sense that things might work out, he'd picture her spending the night on the couch, waking with a headache at dawn, shuffling to her bed for a few more hours of sleep, and like a kill switch, the image would cut dead the power surging within it. So noticing how the memory of her held back, he decided he would no longer permit himself guilt. It was a priestly game, after all, a game of sin and forgiveness, one that could eat a life whole." (51) Doug Fanning was born in the working class town of Alden, Massachusetts, and was raised by a single mother. Although her parents, Doug’s grandparents, were extremely religious, Doug’s mother was somewhat of a disgrace to her family and the church because she got pregnant out of wedlock, and was abandoned by Doug’s birth father. Due to her disappointment among her family and the town, as well as living a largely depressing life to this point, Doug’s mother develops a drinking problem; this leaves Doug to take care of her when she gets too drunk. Doug often chooses to carry his mother up to bed when she passes out drunk on the couch, thus showing his feeling of responsibility over his mother; however, Doug eventually gets fed up with this lifestyle and his mother’s drinking habits in general, and decides to enlist in the Navy at 18 without telling his mother anything. He is very successful in his endeavors in the Navy, yet stays out of touch with his mother at home despite admitting that he wishes he could share his stories of his journeys with his mother. Related Characters Doug's Mother Evelyn Jones Mrs. Gammond Doug's Father Vrieger Mikey Doug's lawyer. As his lawyer, Mikey does everything Doug asks for, such as securing a plot of land and hiring contractors to build him a mansion. Doug relies on Mikey to take care of many of his problems and believes he does a good job at his work. Jeffery Holland The CEO of Union Atlantic, he hired Doug do to dirty work to profit his company. He likes Doug for his naval experience, his envy from coworkers and the crushes that the secretaries formed on him. He takes a hands-off approach to Doug’s work in order claim ignorance later on. Holland treats Doug as his right hand man and their relationship is mutually respectful. McTeague Doug's trader in Asia. Their relationship is solely based on the profit that Doug is able to earn in the markets through him. Mcteague invests large amounts of Doug’s finances within the markets and has had huge returns in the past. However when the market goes the other way, he asks more of Doug. This is where the conflict between characters begins and we see the true money-based relationship they have between each other. Sabrina Svetz Doug’s secretary. Doug sees her as ill-equipped to work in a bank, but finds her loyalties an important. Their relationship is a promiscuous and functional one, where they are both in a mutual agreement on the terms of their relationship. She’s important to showcase Doug’s lack of work place administrative labor.' Evelyn Jones An employee of Atlantic Securities for 8 years, Evelyn is chief settlements administrator of the firm. She has been promoted into this position, and her main responsibility is to oversee trading and transfers. Without her, the company would not function. Evelyn has suffered the loss of her brother, Carson, and this may be the reason for her somewhat bitter, negative personality. She enjoys the repitition of her job at the bank, sees herself as a high-status employee and is easily agitated. She is especially agitated by her assistant, Cressida, who she feels is too unsure of herself, embaressingly so. Her attitude towards Cressida is an example of her egotistic personality. Having heard about Doug, Evelyn is suspicious that he should not not be trusted. Though many people see Doug as egalitarian and cocky, she sees something different in him.